


Voodoo Doll

by CONDORxCROW



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood, Dark, Other, Voodoo, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONDORxCROW/pseuds/CONDORxCROW
Summary: “I can make you perfect, Hyuk. I can make you mine.” She leaned down so that her face was inches from his. “I just need one last thing.”





	Voodoo Doll

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of Condor's work. Feel free to leave comments!

Everyone warned him to stay away from her. To leave her alone. “She an odd one. Don’t mess with her. She’s not normal.” These were empty words to Han Sanghyuk. He was known for being a bully in his neighborhood but this girl never seemed phased by him. She simply watched him with somber judgmental eyes. He hated it. He didn’t want pity from the freak of the town.

The only words they had ever shared was on a sunny Friday when the final classes let out, freeing them for the summer. She wore all black except for the light blue blouse that peeked from underneath her woven sweater. Her hat hid her eyes and she seemed to glide down the steps of the school. Hyuk had his eye on her all day and was waiting for his opportunity, this was it.

She had reached the third last step when a pain in her back sent her tripping down to the concrete. The blood from her hands and knee stained the walkaway as she slowly rose in pain. Once her eyes met his; as he stood on the third last step, he felt his veins turn to ice.

“What a child you are. Such a puppet of your parents, of society.”

“What the hell are you saying?” Hyuk forced a laugh, trying to hide the fear that had spread throughout his body since she looked at him.

Her laugh caused Hyuk’s and even the bystanders’ blood to curdle. “A puppet. That’s all you are, Sanghyuk.”

“Seriously, why are you so weird?” He snapped back, trying to show he had some control of the situation.

She just smiled devilishly at him and shook her head. Fixing her hat, she turned from him as if the scene had never happened. Hyuk was dumbfounded by the situation but once he arrived home, it had been pushed to the back of his mind.

That night he lay in bed reading a manga and listening to his father yell at the TV. His step-mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Their lives so routine, it was as though he didn’t exist to them. Only when causing trouble, that’s when they finally saw him.

A tug in his chest forced Hyuk to sit up with a start, as if a rope had been tied around his heart and pulled him forward. He couldn’t explain the sensation only that if he didn’t follow the pull he was sure his heart would rip from his chest. He walked pass his step-mother, who glanced at him from the kitchen then went back to cooking. Passed his father who didn’t look away from the TV.

His feet carried him down the dark empty street. Unsure where they were leading him, Hyuk followed with his mind racing. This town always seemed frightening when the sun was gone and the moon decided not to rise. With only dim stars to light the way, the town held a ghostly feeling that scared Hyuk to him core. He walked to the edge of town, where a swamp laid.

Suddenly, true fear began to stir in his body. This is where everyone said She lived; or at least where she spent most of her time. The swamp was believed to be haunted; rumors spread that once someone enter the swamp they were never seen from again. A stupid story to scare all the little kids in town but now as Hyuk’s bare feet stepped on stones, dried leaves, and broken sticks; his body vibrated with horror. He could see smoke coming into sight and the tug in his chest seemed to intensify.

She stood over a steaming kettle over a small fire. She stood in front of an abandoned building on her black skirt and hat with her light blue blouse. Her long brown hair glided on the wind under her hat as she stood staring at Hyuk with a crooked smile. She fiddled with something in her hands as she watched him clumsily walk toward her. He tried to speak but his mouth wouldn’t open. He couldn’t speak.

“Hello Sanghyuk,” her voice dripped with menace. “Looks like it’s time to pay your dues.” She turned her back to him and started into the building. “Follow me.”

The pulling began again and he trudged behind her. The building was dimly lit and held humidity, making it hard for Hyuk to breathe. She led him down a staircase, lit with candles leading downward. The farther they went, the more Hyuk started to fear what fate had in store for him.

Finally, at the bottom of the stair she walks to the middle of the circler room. She stood beside a chair and a table. Smiling at Hyuk she gestured him over. “Come,” he tried to fight it. “I said, come.” Hyuk found himself listening to her command and was soon standing in front of her. She looked him over with hungry devious eyes. “You’re scared, that’s good. That makes this more fun for me.”

Hyuk realized that the object in her hand was a small doll. She saw him eyeing it and grinned. “Speak, Hyuk.”

“WHY!” He didn’t mean to shout. “Why? What is this place? What is that?”

“So many questions. Sit.” He did as he was told, still staring at the doll with a heavy heart. It was a voodoo doll. “Looks cute, huh? Like you.”

His eyes finally left the doll and met hers. “What?”

“I can make you perfect, Hyuk. I can make you mine.” She leaned down so that her face was inches from his. “I just need one last thing.”

He felt the tug again. “My heart? Why? Just let me go, I won’t mess with you anymore. I’ll stop being a bully. Let me go.”

Her head cocked to the side. “Why should I? You’re just a nobody. No one wants you or even cares that you’re gone. I’ll make you useful.” She stood up straight and walked over to the table, placing the doll down. Twine was tied around it across the heart. She looked at the objects on the table and decided on a small pin. She looked over the doll and quickly stabbed it in the heart.

Hyuk heaved forward in pain but stayed seated as he tried to sit straight up. Once up right, she struck the doll again with another pin and again three pins stuck out of the heart in a perfect triangle. After Hyuk was able to sit up from the pain, he looked at the girl in black with pleading eyes but he could feel his hope seeping from his chest. He wouldn’t make it out of here. “Fear not, dear. This will only hurt for a bit and then everything will be fine. It’ll all be perfect.”

She stepped over the doll with a knife. As she carved into the doll, Hyuk writhed in agony on the ground. Crimson blood leaked from his chest as She tore him apart without laying a hand on him. His mind tried to focus on something else, anything else.

It wandered to his mother, the one person that could see him. He missed the days when they talked about his day or about how her flower shop was going. She stopped wanting to see him after he started getting into trouble at school and his father remarried. Even she couldn’t see him after a while. Suddenly, Hyuk felt relieved. Why have a heart? Why feel pain? When everyone forgets you’re there. The pain didn’t seem that bad now, as she cut the valves of his heart. Each one like a weight holding him to the ground and when the final one was cut, he was weightless.

“Now then,” She said, holding the fabric heart in her hands. “You won’t be needing this.”


End file.
